Ask Skippy 13 - Arrested
2HQn3-1DW1U "Ask Skippy #13 - Arrested" is the 13th episode of Ask Skippy. Synopsis A user called BIG D POD writes to Skippy. Skippy tells BIG D POD he knows him and tells the viewers he's a mean gangster who, for a weird reason, likes to wear pink shirts to fight. Skippy proceeds to read the email, in which BIG D POD asks him: "Skippy Have you ever been ARRESTED or had a RUN IN with the Cops? LOVE BIG DPOD." After thanking BIG D POD, Skippy says that "this one comes straight from the heart", but he lets out a burp instead. He tries again, only to burp once again (which Skippy apologizes for and says that sometimes, things just "wail up"). He proceeds to tell BIG D POD that he never had a run-in with the cops and he claims he never will since he's a good person and he's never done anything wrong in his life. Suddenly, Cop and Iggy show up and Cop orders Skippy not to move and calls him a "maggot meat". When Skippy tries talking to the viewers again, Iggy threatens to take him, string him up, drag him across the seven seas, pick him up and throw him down a cliff, get in a car and drive it over him, and then have Cop pull out his gun and shoot Skippy in the face if he moves again. After Skippy tells Cop to leave him alone because he's trying to go on with the show, Cop threatens to not make him use his gun against him as he prepares it. Skippy tells him he cannot be serious and when he asks what they want, Cop says they want him since he's under arrest. Skippy is shocked and confused until Iggy tells Cop to tell him what for and he tells Skippy for burping in public. Then he calls Skippy a "wretched piece of meat", a "yellow-bellied sapsucker", and after he pauses for a second to think of what to call Skippy next, he finally calls him a "fire extinguisher". Skippy says they've got to be kidding, but he suddenly burps and Iggy tells Cop about this. When he asks Iggy if he wasn't him, he says no and that it was Skippy, frustrating the Cop. Skippy says he's never burped in public in his life, only to burp again. Cop yells at Skippy for this and Iggy says they've got to get him. Skippy tells them he was only talking to a thousand of his friends on the Internet, only to burp once again. Iggy tells Cop Skippy just burped again and an outraged Cop tells Skippy he's got to shoot him in the face and he prepares his gun, only for Iggy to stop him and tell him to not shoot Skippy. Skippy tells them they're always stepping in people's business, only to burp again, which Iggy informs Cop about. As Skippy keeps doing more uncontrollable burps, Cop and Iggy are getting increasingly angry as Cop keeps hitting his right shirt pocket to threaten to shoot Skippy. and Iggy charging at Skippy]] The duo are ready to attack Skippy and with one last burp, Iggy tells Cop to get him together as they scream and charge at Skippy, who does a high-pitched scream of terror. The scene switches to a montage telling the people to decide whether or not Skippy got arrested and to send their ending ideas to Skippy at skippyshorts@gmail.com and finishes saying that "the future is you". Then the "SKIPPY SHORTS.COM" logo comes up as Skippy shouts, "STUPID!". Gallery Ask-skippy-arrested.png Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes